Dark Reflections prologue
by shadowcat19
Summary: Two Great Goddess decended from the heavens and created the Earth. They sealed the Evils that created havoc on Earth into a mirror. Could a innocent young girl be the key to the Evil Lords rebirth?


Dark Reflections PROLOGUE  
  
Warnings: none AN: okies, this a prologue, don't get upset when the characters ain't doing much. They will soon.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.though I wish I did..  
  
Years ago before life existed, two goddesses descended from the heaven and gave birth to what we know as Earth today. Light, With her strong hands created the earth, the seasons and the day. Dark poured her wisdom into the Earth and created the living spirits, and the night. Peace spread around and Evil was soon over powered by the strong, righteous hearts.  
  
Since then people lived in harmony but the forgotten evil rose quickly and struck the unprepared world. The two great goddesses descended once again to the Earth and sealed the Evil forces inside a mirror. No one dare to go near it and the mirror lay untouched inside a deep forest where it was kept safely inside a temple honouring the great goddesses. It lay alone and evil was thought to vanish, never return to terrorise the world ever again.  
  
**After 500 years**  
  
The young girl gasped for air as she turned around. The silent woods were empty but she knew they were there, she turned and kept on running. They have been chasing her because they were hungry, the men were hungry for fresh meat and she was the only young woman in the village that was attractive. Her long, blonde hair made her stand out and her forked eyebrows framed a pair of light blue orbs. She leant against a tree, the rough tree barks grazing her pale skin. A distant rustle of leaves told her that rest time was over, they are close.she turned and kept on running, hoping that she could finally rest. A sound made the hair on the back of her neck stand. "Dorothy...Do..ro..thyy..." She turned and saw nothing, relived, she kept on running. "Dorothy.come here..run away from your troubles.." She stopped, she didn't imagine that sound. She stopped and listened hard. "Come here Dorothy." She frowned. Should she be following the strange noise? Even though she was very curious, she might end up in more trouble than she started with. But the men are just behind her, maybe the sound is leading her to a nearby village, maybe people there can help her. She followed the whispering sound as wind blew hard against her face. Her hair twirled in protest as her skirt blew up and down. She stopped at an old ruin. The building looked as if it was an ancient temple. The walls were covered in ancient drawings. "Dorothy.this way." She wondered around the deserted building, fear building up. The walk up a twisted staircase was long and lasted like eternity. The sounds were coming from behind an old wooden door. She ran up and opened it, expecting to see people that can help her.  
  
The wind rustles the leaves in the empty room. Dorothy stepped in, confused and disappointed, she turned to leave when something caught her eye. A giant Mirror. The mirror had strange carvings around the gold frame and the strange noises seem to come from the glass. "Dorothy.look into it..see the truth.."  
  
Dorothy took a deep breath and stared hard at the mirror. Her reflection made her gasp in surprise.  
  
She was no longer wearing her white, ruffled dress. She was wearing a black gown with marron beads sprinkled around her skim waist. Her blonde hair was neat and tidy with beads stringing from a few strands. Her tired, scared face was no longer stained with sweat and tears. Her face looked older and maturer.  
  
Her reflection smiled. "Dorothy.don't be afraid." Dorothy's heart stopped. Her reflection spoke. "I'm you Dorothy so don't be afraid." "Who.who are you.you're not me.. I'm me" "no, I am not you, but I'm a vision of you in the future. I am here to help you Dorothy, to guide you, to show you what is right." "no.I don't believe you.you're wrong, don't act like you know me because you don't! I'm leaving. " Dorothy turned and stormed out. " If I were you, I wouldn't go outside now, those men are still outside." Dorothy stopped dead in her tracks. "How did you know?" "And, even if you did make it back to the village, the men will still be their and one day, you won't be so lucky." "should I trust her.no, she is just magic.dark magic..she is guessing." Dorothy thought as she looked carefully at the mirror. "yes Dorothy, you should trust me and yes I am magic." Dorothy's eyes widened. How did she see in to my mind? "Dorothy, you are weak right now and have no way to defend your self from those horrible, cruel men. I can help you Dorothy. I can give you power that you have never imagined. Power to make you stronger than anybody. " "Are you sure you can help me.I .I don't ever want to go back to the village, to my feared life." "Yes Dorothy, I can help you. come to me."  
  
Dorothy wiped her cheek gently with her sleeve and slowly advanced and touched the mirror. Strangely, her hand went through it like liquid until she felt her whole body fall right into the mirror.  
  
Darkness fell around her as she wondered where she was until she was swept up and felt the darkness seeping into her. She screamed in pain as she was once again thrown out and she felt the hard ground hit her.  
  
"there she is." "she was hiding here all along." "she can't hide any more." "yea and she looks unconscious too, now is our chance."  
  
Dorothy felt strong hands around her body as they peeled off her dress. She felt rage building deep inside her. Some thing inside is different. Something strong wanting to be released. She opened her eyes and a wave of electricity ran through her body.  
  
Screams echoed around her and she turned to find 6 paralysed bodies scattered around her. She smiled. " I, Dorothy Catalonia, shall soon rule the world."  
  
**********************  
  
Miles away, in a distant kingdom, a young girl woke from her nightmare.  
  
"its coming" she cried.  
  
TBC  
  
Well, that was a long prologue. Thank you for staying with this chapter to the end!  
  
I'm sorry if the other characters didn't show up in this chapter. But I promise they'll come soon! I had to focus this chapter mainly on Dorothy, as she is one of the main characters so I had to write how she got her powers. As most of you had probably guessed, the young girl at the end of the story was Relena. Relena felt the wave of evil in her dreams; there will be more of her next chapter.  
  
Please review and tell me how you feel about this story. Also, tell me what I need to improve on or what you didn't like about it.  
  
-Shadow 


End file.
